


So play on, Play on.

by badshewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: Words run and spread like fire, and words say that Oh Sehun is Kim Jongin's greatest masterpiece.





	So play on, Play on.

_**The people are talking, the people are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano** _

_Words run and spread like fire, and words say that Oh Sehun is Kim Jongin’s greatest masterpiece._

Kim Jongin is an artist, with each letter earned since birth, born from a renamed pianist and a famous primadonna he wasn't expected to be any less.

He went to study to the best schools of the country and when he turned 18 he was sent abroad to study in probably the most renamed college for artists, graduating of course with honorifics.

After graduating he came back to his country to run the family's business, a dance studio formed by his mother and financed by his father.

It was expected that him, as the couple's only son would eventually take the lead of the studio.

And it was in the studio where he met him.

Oh Sehun.

He was an amateur dancer, never before took classes and his movements weren't as smooth as everyone else in the studio, but he danced with such passion and motivation to it caught Jongin’s eye.

For a while Jongin would just stare at Sehun while the other danced, unaware of the world, concentrated on the steps and trying his best not to fail and to keep with the others.

Until one night he found the younger boy still on the practice room, he had music on and was concentrated on his dancing, it was clear how much he had gotten better, his dancing cleaner and on time.

He was so into his dancing he didn't noticed the older boy had entered the room and was now fully watching his movements.

When the music stopped and so did Sehun’s dancing, the older boy clapped startling the younger, who blushed after he noticed that he had been caught, and by none other than the head choreographer and owner of the place.

He quickly bowed and apologized repeatedly.

“One thing you should learn, never apologize for dancing, you're in a dance studio, dancing is what you should be doing anyways” the older say, his eyes fixated on the younger, his gaze so strong it made the other shiver.

“I'm sorry Sir, I mean, uh, I'll stop now” a visible blush made an appearance on Sehun’s cheeks.

“Please don't call me Sir, I'm barely older than you, Jongin is fine” he said with a small smile.

“Okay… Jongin, uh, I'm Sehun”

“I know”

Sehun widened his eyes at the revelation and pointed at himself “You know me?” he asked in shock.

“Of course I do, I know all the members of the studio, especially the ones with such passion towards dancing as you, Oh Sehun”

The younger boy blushed and lowered his head, but Jongin could notice that he was smiling.

Jongin smirked at that and a brilliant idea sparkled on his mind.

“You know, if you're up to it, I could help you around this time everyday”

Sehun lifted his head fast and searched on the elder’s face for any signal that he could be joking, the older looked very serious to him, he gulped and finally said “If it's not a problem with you, I would love that, Jongin”

“If it was a problem I wouldn't have mentioned it, starting tomorrow I'll take you under my wing, can I trust you won't give up till you're the best?” 

“Yes Sir! I mean Jongin” 

Jongin just smiled at the younger,who also smiled at him, in that moment he felt weak, never before someone had smiled at him so sincerely, being his parent's son he was used to fake smiles and over exaggerated grins directed at him in order to please him, but this boy, this boy smiled at him so pure and it lit a spark inside him.

“Well, I have to go back home, thank you so much Jongin, this really means alot to me” he said and promptly kissed the elder’s cheek and ran from the room in the same breath.

Alone in the room remained a surprised Jongin, he lifted his hand a reached his cheek softly touching it with his fingers, a heat started rising up and his face burned but he smiled and shook his face.

“Oh Sehun” he whispered and then exited the room, closing the door and turning all the lights off, he couldn't wait for the next day to come.

When the next day arrived both boys couldn't contain their excitement, Sehun couldn't get his head into the practice his mind always drifting towards the tanned male, every time he thought of Jongin he bit his lips remembering how he kissed his cheeks and then just left, he had no idea what the other could have thought of that. Meanwhile Jongin as well couldn't stop thinking about Sehun, he left his office to take a look of the younger boy, and saw him biting his lips, the same lips that had kissed his cheeks, he caressed his own cheek at the memory and smiled, then left to continue with his activities, he really couldn't wait to spend more time with him.

When the time came and everyone else had left the building Sehun found himself waiting for Jongin in the practice room, he was rather nervous, considering this was the head of the studio and he was just an amateur that loved dancing, he was fidgeting with his hands when he heard the door being opened and Jongin walked in, Sehun took a moment to admire the man in front of him, he was like dream come true. Bright tanned skin,tall, his brown eyes were piercing and warm at the same time, he noticed the older was wearing a rather tight shirt and blushed.

It was painfully obvious that Sehun had nurtured a crush on the dancer since this one introduced himself to the new members of the studio earlier that year, he thought it was just admiration towards the man that had done everything he wished to do, but of course the incredible good looks of the man had also been involved in the forming of said crush.

The thing was that Sehun never once thought that Jongin would notice him, especially since there were better dancers than him, but now here he was, alone in the same room with Kim Jongin, and he knew who Sehun was! Even from before, the younger had spent the entire day pinching himself just to make sure it wasn't just some crazy realistic dream he was having.

“Are you ready to start?” Jongin asked taking Sehun away from his daydreaming.

“Yes, thank you again for doing this, I really have no other way to thank you, so I'll give my best and make you proud of me” he said and bowed.

“Do it, don't just said it, I really expect a lot from you Sehun” the older said and walked towards the piano in the room, the younger’s eyes following his moves.

“I'm going to play a melody in the piano and I want you to dance as your heart tells you, I want you to feel the music and then we'll go from you do” he said sitting on the piano.

Sehun just nodded and left out a sigh, he closed his eyes when he heard the first note being played and started moving, letting himself be carried by the sound, his heart beating fast inside his chest, the melody was smooth and nostalgic, he felt every inch of his body being taken by a sudden sadness and his movements projected that, he kept swaying and turning till the melody ended and he was left breathless and in tears.

His vision was blurry so he didn't noticed that the older boy also had tears in his eyes, Jongin quickly wiped his face and got up from the piano towards Sehun.

“You really felt that, your movements weren't so smooth but they were passionate and I could tell you got immersed into the melody, that's good, now let's work on softening your movements” he said one of his hands gripping softly at the younger’s waist sending vibrations to his core.

“Th-thank you” Sehun stuttered feeling how Jongin’s strong hands caressed his side and he was using all of his force to not melt into his touch.

“You need to relax and stop thinking” Jongin whispered in the younger’s ear, his lips separated from the lobe just by millimeters.

He smirked when he felt Sehun shudder and kept massaging his waist.

“Let's try together” he said and Sehun just nodded not being able to make any sound.

They moved together, Jongin guiding Sehun and massaging each part of his body he wanted the other to relax, in front of the mirrored wall they danced without music this time.

That night ended too soon for both of them, not wanting to let go of the embrace they have gotten into,but they promised each other to find the other everyday at the same place to keep on practice.

And they did, everyday during six months, in the mirrored room they danced together or sometimes Sehun alone while Jongin played the piano.

Everyday.

Till one day Jongin wasn't there.

 

_**So play on,Play on,Play on.** _

 

Every day Sehun would meet Jongin in the practice room and did his best, turns out practicing with the older boy was even harder than what he imagined.

Jongin would push Sehun to his limit, telling him he could always do better and the younger would just comply and kept on trying.

There were nights when Sehun’s feet would bleed and bent, making it even harder to dance, Jongin would always notice and heal him but never asked him to do less or to try a little less, for him pain and hurt was a normal part of the process of getting into dancing.

Along the way their relationship also grew, from Sehun’s awkward crush to Jongin reciprocating his feelings.

Soon they found themselves sharing kisses and hugs, innocently caressing each other while dancing and staring at each other as if they were the finest piece of art they've ever seen.

Other nights they weren't so innocent.

It definitely wasn't innocent when Jongin fucked Sehun against the piano, his grip on the other’s waist hard enough to leave marks, his movements as smooth as his dancing, slow and precise. He had the younger trembling under his touch, trying to maintain his balance while gripping the edge of the piano, tan skin against pale skin in the dark room with only the light from the moon reflecting on the mirrored walls.

It was the first time they ever told each other I love you.

Soon their efforts paid off and Sehun was casted in a big production of the studio as the male lead.

By the time it happened their relationship had been known by everyone in the studio and by outsiders as well, you don't date the most known dancer of the country without being known as well.

Many people kept talking about them, especially about Sehun, they kept saying he only got his part on the production because he was sleeping with Jongin, which made the older furious, only being calmed by his boyfriend who told him to don't give it any importance because at the end of the day both of them knew how hard they had tried for it to finally happen.

Jongin would push Sehun even further when practicing for the production, he just wanted the other to be perfect so he would shut the mouths of those who dared to speak ill of him.

He didn't notice that he might have pushed Sehun a bit too much till one night Sehun finally broke down, crying and sobbing saying he couldn't do it anymore, it was too much for him and his body was barely functioning at this point.

That night he said sorry for the first time.

After some make up sex, later that night when Sehun had his head on Jongin’s chest, listening to his heart beating, he had said something that changed everything for the older.

“Have you noticed how some artists destroy themselves in order to create their art” he said while drawing imaginary circles on the tanned skin.

The older just hummed and kept playing with Sehun’s neck hair, bringing shivers down his spine.

“Sometimes they keep breaking and putting back together their art as well” Sehun continued biting his lips as the words left his mouth.

“To create perfection that's what you must do” Jongin said frowning as he untangled his legs from the younger boy's ones, laying sideways to see his face.

“Jongin” Sehun said his voice weary and almost a whisper “I'll never be perfect” he finished with tears falling down his cheeks.

Jongin examined his face and gulped, he looked away and didn't said a word.

And he left.

He waited until Sehun was asleep to leave his house, the truth was that he had been avoiding meeting his parents for a long time now, they probably didn't think well of the rumors going around about him and Sehun, he wasn't planning to meet them any time soon. But last night's talk with Sehun opened his eyes, he was hurting the younger and he couldn't keep doing it, Sehun was so close to make his debut and all he did instead of making things easier for his boyfriend was making them harder.

In the morning when he went to meet his parents all his suspicions became true when they scolded him about his relationship and told him they were disappointed.

To be fair he was also disappointed in himself.

“You should've known better Jongin, is like you never seen a boy before” his mother said, her face expressionless.

“I'm sorry mom, but my love is real and so is his, I'm truly in love with him and let myself be blinded by it and I hurt people because of it, in the future I'll think before I act and I'll be better, for you and also for Sehun” he said not looking up from the floor.

“Oh, of course you'll be better son,we'll make sure of that” his father said handling him a paper “Read this”

Jongin took the paper while frowning and read it as soon as it landed on his hands, his expression completely changed once he understood what it was written on the paper.

“You, you want me to, to leave?” 

“We recently bought the place for the studio in Japan, we're going to need someone to manage it. Despite the recent events you have been doing a good job managing the studio here, so we think you're the best option to manage the studio in Japan” his mother said looking directly at him.

“But, but Sehun” he stuttered and kept going his eyes back to the paper in his hands.

“If you really love him you'll make it work, maybe he can go with you, we're not against it, the worst has been done, but think it thoroughly, the boy is just starting his career here, leaving for Japan might as well just ruin it, his showcase is in two weeks right? You have till then to make a decision, I hope you take the right one” his father said and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

After that Jongin left his parent's home and went to the studio, still thinking about what had happened and how to deal with it.

On the studio he found Sehun there and ran to him and kissed him in front of all the people there, not caring about what they could say or think, he needed it and he wouldn't fight against it anymore.

When he finally pulled apart from the other boy he could tell the other was confused but he didn't say anything just smiled at him and rested their foreheads together.

_**Cold hearted shame you'll remain just afraid in the dark** _

One week passed and Jongin couldn't take it anymore, never before he had to hide something as big to Sehun, but the other was just too busy getting ready to perform in public for the first time and he couldn't burden him with his problems.

Seeing the other so inversed in his practice and knowing how much it meant to him to finally debut, he made his decision.

And one week before Sehun’s showcase, Kim Jongin stopped going to their nightly practice.

He simply told Sehun that he didn't needed him anymore, he had mastered dancing and was now pretty close to being perfect, so their practice night weren't necessary anymore.

Sehun found that strange, but commented no further, he was really excited and expectant, he couldn't wait to finally make his grand debut, he was truly going through the time of his life.

On the day of his show Sehun was extremely nervous but he had Jongin all the time by his side and that made everything a little more bearable.

When the time to perform came he gave Jongin one last kiss and went to do his thing.

Sehun bared his soul when he danced, his movements smooth and precise, but full of the passion that made him especial, the full performance was unbelievable, bringing tears to Jongin’s eyes, he was so proud of Sehun and also extremely hurt, but he had made his decision.

He had to leave, and let Sehun blossom into the star he was always meant to be, he couldn't possibly strip Sehun from that chance just taking him away to somewhere else and make him start over,Sehun had given his all and he couldn't just throw that away.

He wiped his tears as he made a standing ovation for Sehun, everyone clapped and cheered for him, and it confirmed it further for Jongin, this was what Sehun deserved.

That night after going a celebratory dinner they ended in Sehun’s house.

Jongin made love to Sehun one last time the best way he knew how to.

He took his time, kissing and memorizing every inch of his boyfriend's body, saying how much he loved him at every chance he had, marking the pale skin as his one last time.

He took Sehun to the glory once,twice, thrice as many times as he could.

And when the sun reached Sehun’s window the next day,

He was gone.

**_And Now the people, The people are talking._ **

When Sehun woke up that morning he found himself alone in a cold bed, he was confused at first but then the confusion turned into panic as he noticed a letter in his night stand.

He closed his eyes really hard and took a deep breath before reaching to it, his hands were shaking when he opened it.

It was a letter from Jongin.

A goodbye letter.

Jongin was gone.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he read the letter, he couldn't believe this was happening to him, he couldn't believe he didn't notice before.

In the letter Jongin explained everything to him, his parent's studio in Japan, how they wanted him to manage it and how he couldn't bring himself to ask Sehun to come with him, because he thought he deserved more.

“Stupid, I'm the one who gets to decide what I deserve” he said to the wind as he bit back sobs.

That day Sehun didn't left his bed.

While Jongin was already on his way to Japan.

The next day Sehun finally left his room and went outside only to find everyone staring at him on the streets, he frowned at that but didn't gave too much importance, he had just successfully debuted so probably that's why they were staring at him.

When he entered the grocery store he found the checkout girl staring at him all the time, he thought maybe she was a fan or something and he gave her a weak smile.

Once he reached the checkout the girl smiled at him and he was ready to hear her ask for an autograph or something but then

“I'm so sorry” she said “My boyfriend did the same thing, he just left without saying a word and I know what it feels like, hope you can get over him soon” she said and bowed.

It was like his soul left his body when he heard her say that, then he looked at the magazines rack and the first thing he saw was a title in bold letters.

_“Oh Sehun gives extraordinary debut in showcase as boyfriend Kim Jongin leaves to Japan to open family business there”_

Sehun’s heart dropped when he read that and quickly paid for his groceries and left the store running.

So that's why people were staring at him, because they pitied him.

He wanted to cry and scream, but most of all, he wanted Jongin there.

_**The people are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano** _

Three years have passed and Sehun has had no news from Jongin, except what he would hear other dancers comment when they thought he wasn't around.

He heard Jongin just did his job in Japan, didn't make any friends or lovers, he just danced and lived just for that.

Sehun had grown quite a name in the dancing scene during those three years.

He missed Jongin everyday and wanted nothing more than to see him again, but he didn't know how.

He had came to understand why he did what he did, he had forgiven him, but he could never forget Jongin, he was truly the love of his life, and if there was something he regretted was that neither of them got to fight for their love.

For three years Jongin had closed himself from people, not letting anyone in and not bothering of how he looked to them.

He already hurt and lost the only person that mattered and he wasn't getting him back so it was useless to try.

Jongin got a call from the studio that morning saying they needed him because there were people from the studio in Korea that he needed to talk to.

He rolled out of his bed and sighed, took a quick shower and put the first thing he found on his closet and went to the studio.

He passed a hand through his hair as he arrived and got to his office where the people were already waiting for him.

“I'm sorry I'm late the traffic was deadly today” he said as he entered the room without looking up from the floor and when he did he was met with a very familiar face.

“Sehun” he whispered and almost fell to the floor when he realized it was the younger in front of him.

“It's been a long time hasn't it” the younger said and smiled at him.

Jongin looked around and realized it was only them in the room and gulped.

“Yeah, three years, a really long time” he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

“I-i, don't know what to say, I'm really sorry Sehun, but, but I don't regret what I did, I watched you, you know, you turned into a huge star and you're so loved and I am so proud of you, I don't think anyone else deserves that as you do” he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“It all could've been better if I had you with me, I can't say I wasn't angry at you Jongin, I was, I still am some days, but most days I just miss you, and I have forgiven you a long time ago, I understand why you did it, I just wish you had told me it first, we could've find a way” the younger said and he was also crying.

“I know, but I would just been a setback for you, I just thought that leaving at all would be the best” he said and then looked up at the man in front of him “I still love you Sehun, hell, I always will, but what are you doing here”

“I'll always love you too, that's why I'm here, they said they needed a new head choreographer so I thought it would be good for my resume to have some international experience, and if it's not too late, to fight for our love again” he said as he walked over the older boy and hugged him from the waist.

Jongin hided his face on his chest as he started sobbing, he couldn't believe this wasn't a dream.

“I love you Sehun, I love you so much, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make things right” he said sobbing into Sehun’s shirt.

“Damn right you'll do” Sehun chuckled and lifted his head to make him look at his face, and kissed him, slow like it was the first time.

Jongin closed his eyes and kissed him back as he hugged him closer never wanting to let go of him.

They separated from each other a bit to gain some breath and rested their foreheads together and smiled.

_Words run and spread like fire, and words say that Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun were each other's masterpieces._

_**So play on,play on,play on**_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even close to what I wanted it to be, I think this idea had so much potential but I couldn't bring myself to make it good enough,I'm posting this in case someone is interested in the plot and would like to make a better job lol thanks for reading if you did ♥


End file.
